


Her Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Het, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: He likes to please his woman.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LQ for the speedy beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own. Hope the prompter enjoys!

"More Draco, please!"

If Draco hadn't been wild with lust, balls deep in Lily's tight arse, he might have contemplated how unbelievable the situation was.

He hadn't been the most considerate lover when he'd been married. What did a twenty-something man know about pleasing anyone but himself? 

A painful divorce set him on a path toward understanding, but none of his subsequent partners were as open, confident, and generous as Lily. 

Her vocal desire for him, her unselfconsciousness, nearly shameless in her desire, made him all the more attracted to her. Pleasing her became as thrilling for him as it seemed to be for her on the receiving end. 

Draco wouldn't deny that some small part of him had initially rather enjoyed the idea that he was fucking Potter's daughter. His "baby." 

But it was Lily's personality, her lust for life—as well as his cock—that kept him coming back for more. 

"Harder," Lily begged, pushing back on his cock, fucking herself as much as he was fucking her. "God, _harder_!"

Draco gripped her sweat-slick hips and watched his cock disappear inside her willing body, groaning in pleasure as she clenched around him. 

Reaching around, Draco's fingers slid over the hairless skin, seeking her swollen clit. He wouldn't come until she had, both because he had the stamina of age on his side and because there was nothing he enjoyed more than the tightening of her muscles around his cock as she came. 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her sweat-slick skin, licking up the back of her neck and nipping at her fleshy earlobe, the soft whimper she let out making him even harder.

"Come on, baby, take that cock," Draco murmured, the tip of his middle finger circling her clit, rubbing it just so. 

"Fuck," Lily said, gasping, angling her arse up and lowering her chest to the bed. "Fuck!"

Draco kept working his fingers on her until she began to tremble, her arse squeezing his cock like a vice. 

Her body now relaxed and practically boneless beneath him, Draco seized the moment and began fucking her hard and fast, hips smacking against her bare skin with each thrust. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and fought his way to the peak before losing himself completely as he fell over the edge.

Draco couldn't help but drape his body over hers as he tried to catch his breath. He felt so much bigger, heavier than Lily, but she never seemed to mind his solid weight on her.

When his cock slipped free, he flopped down beside her and she immediately turned and curled against his side, throwing an arm across his sweaty chest and a leg across his thighs.

"You're amazing," she said and kissed his chest just above his left nipple. 

Draco reached over and tipped her chin up, taking in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes, his heart clenching in a way he didn't think was possible.

"So are you, Lily," he said, lips to her forehead. "So are you."

***

Narcissa looked down her body and was awed to once again find sparkling green eyes meeting hers as their owner licked her clit with the flat of his tongue, her thighs trembling in pleasure with each pass.

The crinkle at the corner of his eye gave away the smile she couldn't see directed toward her from between her thighs. When he moved further down and laved her arse before travelling back up to her clit again, she arched her back and closed her eyes, losing herself as he feasted on her body. Over and over and over. 

Harry enjoyed lavishing attention on her more than any man she'd known. Certainly more than Lucius ever had. Harry seemed to genuinely find pleasure in rubbing his face against the wetness between her thighs, using his tongue, his nose, his chin—whatever part of him that could make her shiver and sigh. 

He didn't stop until her fingers tightened in his hair, then pushed his head away, unable to bear another moment lest she go mad with pleasure. Only then would Harry crawl up her body and position himself between her spread legs, thumbs brushing the insides of her thighs and making her shiver in anticipation. 

His strong arms braced on either side of her body, her fingers unable to resist touching his broad chest, carding through the greying patch of hair in the centre until he took her hands and held them above her head, his body pinning her to the bed. 

But one thing Narcissa would never deny was that he had a magnificent cock and he knew how to use it. Long, smooth strokes alternating with quick, shallow ones meant he could go on and on, never tiring as he rode her through her second, earth-shattering orgasm.

When she thought she might not be able to take any more, his eyes bored into hers. Never the brush of Legilimency. No games, no ulterior motive. The intensity of the way Harry looked at her took Narcissa's breath away and she had to close her eyes lest he see into her very soul.

Then, he leaned down and kissed her, mouth covering hers completely as if he would devour her if he could, his tongue as sure and strong as his cock. He snapped his hips, soft grunts escaping his lips before the sharp intake of breath followed by the throb of his cock inside her as he came. 

"You are _so_ beautiful," Harry murmured. Gentle kisses always followed his words of adoration, his hands lightly caressing her skin as if checking to make sure she was still in one piece. His cock had barely slipped out of her before Harry pulled her to him and inhaled deeply as if she was the sweetest perfume even after their coupling had left her sweaty and sticky. 

Head pressed to Harry's chest, his heartbeat strong against her cheek and his breath evening out as he drifted off to sleep, Narcissa felt safe in his arms. Protected. Cherished. 

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
